The Demise of Edward Cullen
by wa-senuj-khemet
Summary: The title is selfexplanatory. Please read and review. SPOILER ALERT! do not read if you have not read all the books. Thank now please read.


DISCLAIMER: Al rights go to Stephenie Meyer and so on and so forth. I not own this ...blah blah blah.

"Edward! Help me!" The last words Edward Cullen would ever hear.

Bella was screaming. It sounded near but at the same time at a distance. Edward who was playing tag with Nessie, who had now grown to the size of a 10 year old at a remarkable rate, was suddenly alert and his mind was racing reading as many minds as possible for the location of Bella. Bella why do you have to shield your mind at a time like this.

Every possibility of what happened to Bella was flooding through Edward. Did they fail to wipe out Victoria, is she back to take her revenge on Bella. Had she been taken by newborn vampires? Has Jacob decided he would break the treaty and wipe us out one by one to claim Nessie has his own?

"What happened? She was only supposed to be going on a hunting trip with the rest of the family. She said she was going to catch easy prey!" Edward whispered to himself as he flew out the front door of their cottage.

"Edward!" the scream came again from the direction of the Cullen family house.

Edward ran, faster and faster. Faster than he has ever run before.

He saw a smoke column from between the tree tops. If Edward had a beating heart it would be in his mouth. As he neared the house smoke lingered in the air. He rounded the next bend to see the whole Cullen house inflames. Edward stopped as he saw the flames lick round the windows.

"Boom!" There was a large explosion as the gas for the cooker exploded.

"Bella!" Edward shouted. No reply.

"Bella!" Again no answer but after the third time a muffled scream of "Edward!" came from inside the house. Why had Alice not predicted this.

Edward saw the flames had not reached the his old bedroom window. He raced to reach it. He broke the glass jumped as gracefully as ever in through the window. Just as he was straightening up he heard his name being called from outside. He looked back to see the rest of his family flying out from between the trees.

"Edward don't go in" Alice pleaded with him.

"Edward, Alice saw this and says Bella will be fine but don't go…" Carlisle shouted up at Edward but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream from the depths of the house. Edward charged into the house.

Edward ran towards the screaming. There was Bella backed into a corner with flames all around her. To a normal person this would be okay. They would just jump through the flames but as everyone is aware vampires can only be killed by fire. The flames were growing by the second and Edward knew he had to get Bella out fast.

Just as he was planning how to get Bella out she started confessing.

"Edward I lied to you."

"Don't worry about that now Bella"

"No Edward I have to explain. I said I was going to go hunting but…"

"NOT NOW BELLA!"

Just then Edward noticed a faint trace of purple smoke and saw her leg was disappearing under a layer of orange flames.

"Edward I …..I was trying to plan a Birthday party for you for later. That's why I lied to you…..I am sorry…."

"I love you Bella. Stay with me now" But Edward knew it was too late. He could see the flames where moving up his stomach. He knew this would be his last moments with Bella.

"I forgive you now walk towards me. I can get you out of this." Edward said trying to keep her spirits up.

"No Edward it is time for me to go……….I love you…………….Look after Renesmee for me..."

Bella reached across the flames and Edward held her hand as her face was eaten up by the flames. Slowly the flames spread down her arm and Edward had to let go.

Edward stood there for what seemed like an eternity but what was realistically only a few seconds before Esemee's voice interrupted him, "Edward dear. She's gone. It is time for you to get out."

Edward turned round to leave. He was walking away but as he reached the burnt away door frame he heard Alice scream his name then suddenly a huge explosion happened next to him. He turned around in time to see a large canister of hydrogen gas explode a the ball of fire that followed. He couldn't move fast enough so all he had time to do was shout, "I love you all and tell Jacob to look after Nessie!!" To his family before the fire caught him.


End file.
